Breakup or Love,
by ChrisColfer2050
Summary: It's a CrissColfer Fan.Fic. It's Christmas Holidays and Darren and Chris are together. And planning to enjoy and Love each other. And everyone knows and are happy for them both.But what if all this gets ruins and a Breakup happens... Read and see...
1. Chapter 1

**This is a CrissColfer . In which Chris and Darren are together Like with each other in Love... Which every Darren Chris lover wants. So it's Christmas Holidays and Glee is off for a break. And Darren and Chris are planning to spend together loving each other But what will happen if ****Darren will break up with Chris. And alot more. So I hope u like it if yes then go read in detail... :) **

Chapter 1,

**Christmas Holidays starts,**

**"CUT!"** Ryan said,

"Now Glee off for Christmas break so pack up and enjoy and Merry Christmas in advance." Ryan smiled and went away.

"Finally! We got some break." Lea said.

"Yeh!" Chris replied.

"Ok everyone! Enjoy on Christmas." Cory said.

After everyone was gone. Until Darren and Chris were all alone on the set.

"So... Now we can have plenty of time to Love." Darren smiled.

"Sure! we have..." Chris smirked.

"So lets go home." Chris said.

* * *

As they reached Chris home. Darren parked the car in the parking lot. And they both went up together holding hands in hands. As they reached there Floor Chris unlocked the door.

"Darren! Not fair I was the one going for a shower." Chris said.

Darren smiled and said,

"Baby! I will just take 5 ... Then the shower is all yours."

"You always do this." Chris tapped his feet on the floor.

"Love you Sweetie."

* * *

Chris was in the Kitchen preparing for the Dinner. When he heard Darren screamed,

"What the Fuck...**OH MY GOD**! My eyes."

"Chris! Chris! Please help me."

Chris quickly went in the bathroom.

"What happened?" Chris asked worriedly.

"This Fucking **shampoo** went into my eyes. And it's hurting. Please help me take it out. I can't even open my eyes."Darren said with close eyes.

"Ha Ha..." Chris laughed.

"Are you laughing." Darren peaked.

"No no, not at all. Ok let me help." Chris almost laughed again but controlled it this time.

Chris went near Darren who was standing still with his hands on his eyes.

Then he washed Darren's eyes with water and then helped him wash his hairs.

"Here you go little Baby." Chris smirked.

"Very funny." Darren blunt.

"See I told you to let be Bath first. Now see..." Chris laughed out.

Darren made a face. And then got an idea.

"Oh really! Then you first." Darren shouted and turn on the water.

"W-what The..." Chris stammer with water all over his face and clothes.

"You want a bath so here yo go." Darren smirked.

Chris laughed loudly and Darren to.

"Would you like to join me for bath." Darren smiled.

"I would love to." Chris said.

And then Chris unbuttoned his shirt and joined for a combine bath.

* * *

It was 8 and Chris was washing the last plate after dinner. And after he was done he went into the room. Where Darren was waiting for him in the bed shirtless.

"Chris Baby! Now please come. No more work." Darren said.

"All yours now." Chris smiled unbuttoning his shirt.

Once he was in the bed. Darren was all over him. And there soft lips met each other into sweet Kisses. Chris mouth into Darren's exchanging breaths. Chris was moving his fingers in Darren's soft hairs.

Now Darren was kiss all over Chris body. Moving his hands smoothly on Chris bare chest. Darren was all over Chris enjoying each and every moment,each and every kiss...

"A lot of time to exchange love." Chris said.

"Whole Christmas." Darren smiled.

"I Love you."

"I Love you too honey."

Then their lips meant each other into another Kiss.

* * *

**A/N; This will be a short story of 7 10 8 chapters. I hope u like it. And please Review to let me know that should I write more... :) but I will say one thing that it will be really interesting, sad but Happy too Always. And I will try to post next Chp soon. Cause it's so much a head. Review!**


	2. Ch2, You're just mine,

Chapter 2,

**You're just mine,**

"Hey baby!" Darren greeted.

"Good Morning," Chris said taking a yawn.

Then their lips meant with each other into a beautiful soft good morning kiss.

Darren wanted to have some more sex but, Chris interrupted saying,"getting late"

"Late for what? It's holidays now..." Darren said thoughtfully

"Yeh! I know but you forgot we have to go for Christmas shopping." Chris smiled.

"We can go later." Darren said

"No! Today so get up and get ready in the mean while I will make breakfast." Chris smirked.

"But..."

"Darren !" Chris raised his eyebrow.

"Yes! Sir as you say. No argues." Darren gave an army stand

Chris laughed...

* * *

After the breakfast. Chris went to get dressed up.

"Chris! Aren't we getting late now. I am waiting." Darren called.

"Yeh right Darren! I had to make breakfast to..." Chris said coming out of the room.

Darren eyes got widened as Chris was looking really beautiful. He was wearing Black jeans, with a white stripe shirt and sneakers.

"You are looking beautiful. Are you planning to tear hearts of innocent boys like me." Darren said.

"May be." Chris smirked.

Then Darren gave a sweet soft kiss against Chris lips.

"We should go now." Chris said.

"After you." Darren smiled.

* * *

"Chris honey! You have already bought almost the whole Mall." Darren said.

"It's Christmas. Ok tell me how does this looks on me." Chris asked.

"You look absolutely adorable in everything baby." Darren replied

"Oh! Thanks for the compliment." Chris smirked.

"This really looks great on you." A voice said behind him.

Chris turned to look and he was the counter boy.

"This looks really good on you." The boy said

"Oh! Is it." Chris said.

"Yes!" The boy replied.

"Thanks a lot so sweet of you." Chris smiled.

"You know I am a great fan of yours. I watch Glee just to see you. You are terribly awesome." The boy said.

"Oh! Thanks a lot. It really means to me." Chris said.

"Don't mention. Can I have your autograph."

"Sure! Why not." Chris said.

"Where should I give?" Chris asked.

"Here on my shirt." The boy replied.

Then Chris gave his autograph on the boy chest.

"Here you go."

"Thanks a lot." The boy smiled.

Darren was really jealous and irritated by now so he finally spoke," Ah... Chris honey if you are done should we leave."

"Yeh! Lets go." Chris replied.

"Bye." The boy said.

"Bye." Chris smiled.

"Wasn't he trying to get free with you." Darren said

"He! No he was just a fan. But was really sweet." Chris replied

"Oh really! I don't like if anyone touch you or try get free." Darren gasped.

"Oh! So you got jealous." Chris peaked.

"What ever you say? But I can't see anyone else with you. Cause you are only mine." Darren peaked.

Chris laughed.

"Darren! You are such a sweetie pie."

"Very funny." Darren nodded.

"So if to are done should we go now." Darren asked.

"Yes, lets go." Chris said.

* * *

After arranging the stuff brought today from the Mall. Chris went to the kitchen. Darren went behind him.

"Wait! I will make the dinner today." Darren said.

"Really!"

"Yes, you go and site there and watch me." Darren said.

"Ok! As you say." Chris said and sat next to the counter watching Darren cutting veggies.

Exact 5 mins passed. When suddenly Darren screamed out as he got his finger cut with a knife.

"Oh God! This fucking Knife." Darren called out.

Chris quickly ran towards him.

"Let me see. Oh God it's bleeding. Now see what happened." Chris said worriedly.

"Now come with me let me put bandage it." Chris said

"Chris! It's ok just a little cut." Darren said.

"Yeh right!"

After Chris bandaged Darren's finger.

"Is it hurting." Chris asked.

"Oh! Did I actually got a cut cause I don't feel any pain. You know why?" Darren asked.

"Why?"

"Cause you are my medicine." Darren smiled.

And their soft lips met each other into a beautiful kiss.

Chris fingers were moving through Darren gelled hairs.

And Darren was unbuttoning his shirt. Kiss harder and harder.

And after few seconds both of them were in the bed with their clothes lying on the floor.

Darren was all over Chris kissing him every where. Moving his hands against Chris waist and **Snow White Chest.**

Every moment was filled with love, affection...

Chris mouth into Darren's exchanging breaths. Darren was rubbing Chris smooth legs with his feet. Kissing his neck and lower and lower.

Every moment was enjoyable because Chris and Darren were together. Like **two bodies and one soul.****  
**

When Chris cell rang.

"Who the hell! is disturbing us right now." Darren said irritatedly.

But before Chris could answer it Darren snatched it away and switched it of.

"Darren!" Chris called.

"No calls right now. It's our time so I won't let anyone disturb us." Darren answered.

Chris smiled. And then kiss Darren harder.

* * *

**A/N;** I hope you like the Chapter. Please review. To tell did you like Chris and Darren affection. I'm not much good in writing Smut as I am new but still I will try to make it better :)


	3. Chp3, Old Buddies,

_**Ok so I hope u will like the update. As The Guy name Kyrl made his entry. And you will see the reactions of Darren... **_

_**Kyle; In the story Kyle is Chris childhood Bestfreind. Who left to England as his Father's Business shifted there. And now After 5 years they both meet Again although they use to talk on cells and Skype. He will be Straight in the story not Gay.**_

**Now read the Chp and tell me that do u like it. Please Review. :)**

* * *

Chapter 3,

**Old Buddies,**

"Good Morning Baby!" Darren said giving a soft kiss on Chris cheek.

"Good Morning!" Chris smiled.

"Did you sleep well." Darren asked.

"Very much." Chris answered.

Darren lead to kiss him but all of a sudden the door bell rang.

"_**What the Fuck**_! Is it always... When ever we are together someone has to..." Darren said with anger.

"That's ok, let me see who is at the door. You wait." Chris said getting up and quickly put on his shirt.

And went out if the room.

* * *

**1 Minute Later,**

"Oh My God... **Kyle**" Chris screamed out in happiness.

And Darren could hear his scream and quickly got up.

Chris actually jumped on him and hugged him tight making both of the fall on the ground.

"I missed you so much." Chris said out.

"I missed you to." Kyle replied.

Darren eyes got widened as soon he saw Chris laying on an unknown person.

"_**What the F..."**_He thought to him self.

"I'm so happy to see you." Chris said.

"Me too. But can I Please get up." Kyle smirked.

Chris punch him.

And then stood up and held his hand for Kyle.

As the tow boys were settled up.

"Where were you? It's been more then **5 years**... Didn't you missed me..." Chris peaked.

"Sure! I did but I got so much busy in life and other stuffs... You know?" Kyle said.

"Sure I know but still you didn't show your face..." Chris said.

"Now I'm here Na so..." Kyle was saying but Chris cut him off

"Your not going back any where."

"Ha! Where else would I go" Kyle smiled.

Then they both hugged each other Chris gave a cute kiss on Kyle's cheek.

Which made Darren go Red in anger.

"_**Who the Hell is Hugging and**_ **Kissing My ****Boy."**Darren thought.

"Chris! Who is on the door?" Darren asked in a soft voice although Fire was **Fire wa burning inside him**

Chris turned to look toward Darren.

"Oh Darren! Come look who's here." Chris cheered up.

"Darren this is Kyle my.."

"_**A Boyfriend Snatcher**_."Darren thought.

"My childhood friend, everything to me." Chris said.

Darren quickly looked towards Chris repeating his words in his head," My everything... What does that mean."

"And Kyle this is Darren my..." Chris was saying but Kyle cut him off.

"Your Boyfriend. I know" Kyle said.

"Hi Darren! Nice to meet you finally. Cause I always heard of you from Chris and finally I meet the boy who Stole my Friend." Kyle smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." Darren replied.

"_**Although I am so not nice to meet you**_." Darren thought to himself.

"Come on in Kyle." Chris said holding his hand.

* * *

After settling down in the living room.

"You didn't inform me that you are coming." Chris said sitting in between both of them.

"I wanted to surprise you." Kyle replied.

"So did you actually come to meet me or anything else." Chris taunted.

"I defiantly came to meet you. I was missing you terribly... And it was Christmas so break from boring routine." Kyle smiled.

"Oh really! So sweet. Wait where is your stuff. I mean your suitcase..." Chris examine.

"In the Hotel." Kyle replied.

"What! Seriously Hotel. Do you think I will let you go and would ever let you live in a Hotel." Chris raised his eyebrow.

"No..." Kyle replied innocently.

"Your right! You are staying with me." Chris said.

"_**No! He is not**_." Darren thought.

"Ok as you say **Sweetie Pie**." Kyle replied.

"_**Sweetie Pie**_." Darren repeated in his mind.

"So we will get your stuff." Chris replied.

"_**No! We won't. Please Baby say no...**_" Darren thought like he was almost Zone out in his thoughts.

"So Darren!." Kyle said.

But Darren was still in his thoughts.

"Darren!" Chris shakes his arm.

"Yes- yes." Darren stammer.

"Kyle is taking to you." Chris said.

"Oh yeh ! Sorry"

"You know I heard so much about you from Chris that my desires to meet you kept on going strong." Kyle smiled.

"Oh! Thanks." Darren gave a fake smile

"Ok! So should we go and get your suit case." Chris asked.

"No need. I just call the Hotel and tell them to check me out. And my driver can go and get it." Kyle said.

"Ok! Then come I will show you your room." Chris said.

Then both of them got up and Chris lead the way.

"_**Damn Fuck! Now I am stuck with this Boyfriend Snatcher**_." Darren said to himself.

* * *

"Here this is your room." Chris said opening the door.

"Cool!" Kyle replied getting in.

"Does Daren speak less?" Kyle asked Chris

"Well no! But you just meet now so wait for a little time." Chris smiled.

"How is your Glee going?" Kyle asked sitting on the bed.

"Well great! But right now Glee is on a break due to Christmas." Chris replied sitting next to Kyle.

* * *

**At 7:30 Pm,**

"Dinner is ready." Chris said out loud.

Darren and Kyle came into the dinning room. And sat down.

"So what's for dinner." Kyle asked.

"See for your self."

"Oh! Donner." Kyle said surprisingly.

"Yes! Your Fav." Chris replied.

"You still remember."

"Excuse me! How can I forget this? When I remember what happened when we were kids." Chris blunt.

"Ahh... Yeh I was kid at that time." Kyle said.

"Oh really! Then can I eat this." Chris said.

"No you can't it's mine."

"See... No change still." Chris peaked.

And then both of them laughed.

* * *

"Chris! You never told me about Kyle." Darren asked lying in the bed.

"Yeh! It was because he left. And then I got busy in my life to but I use to call him every time." Chris replied.

"And I did t told you cause..." Chris pulled the blanket and lay down.

"When ever I'm with you I forget everything." Chris smiled looking into Darren eyes. Which were shining with happiness now.

Darren pulled him closer to his chest. And kiss him harder on lips. Moving his fingers in Chris soft hairs.

"I love you so much." Darren said.

"Love you too."

And then the night went in loving each other.

* * *

**A/N; **So I hope you like the Chp. As Kyle gave his entry in the Story. And how was Darren... Seeing him. So keep on reading if you want to know What will happen next.

Please Review.


	4. Ch4, Jealousy or Love,

Chapter 4,

**Jealousy or Love,**

"Hey! Good Morning Kyle." Chris said

"Good Morning!"

"Hey Darren!" Kyle said

"Hey!" Darren replied.

"What are you both doing?"

"Making Breakfast." Chris replied.

"Oh! Do you need help." Kyle said walking near the Kitchen counter.

"No Thanks!" Darren gasped.

After the Breakfast. Chris was doing the dishes. And Kyle was helped him place the dishes.

"I was thinking why shouldn't we go out today. And have some fun together." Kyle suggested.

"Hummm... Your right. We should ok let's get ready. And once again refresh our memories." Chris smiled.

"Yeh! Remember when we use to go to the Disco without telling... And remember that Beach..." Kyle was saying but Chris cut him of.

"Yeh! Were you was about to drown." Chris smirked.

"Ha! Very funny."

"Sure it is." Chris teased him.

* * *

Darren was working on his laptop when Chris went into the room saying," hey Darren! Quickly you have 15 mins to get ready."

"What! Get ready for what?" Darren asked confusingly.

"I and Kyle decided to go out." Chris replied opening his wardrobe.

"But! When did you make the plan?" Darren asked thoughtfully.

"Just now!"

"But..."

"No but's! Just get up and get ready." Chris said pulling him up from the chair.

"Ok Sweet heart! What ever you say." Darren smiled.

"How do I look." Chris asked stepping in front if Darren.

"You look as **Sexy** as before." Darren said cupping his arms around his waist.

"Is that so," Chris smirked.

"Yes baby!"

And the next thing was there soft lips met each other into a kiss. But it was soon parted as Kyle knocked the door saying,"Chris! Darren! Are you ready?"

Chris lead away saying,"Yes Coming!"

"_**Why does he always come on the wrong time**_." Darren thought to himself.

* * *

"This is the most beautiful beach of Los Angeles." Chris said walking hand in hand with Darren.

"It's really nice." Kyle replied.

"So... Want to have a little swim." Kyle asked.

"Humm.. Sure! But only in case you don't drown. And I have to pick you up." Chris smirked.

"Don't worry! Not this time." Kyle nodded.

"Darren! Would you like to come?" Chris asked.

"No! you go i will watch and enjoy Sun." Darren said.

"Ok!"

"Let's go." Kyle said.

Both of them took of their clothes leaving the **Boxer shorts** only. And went into the water.

Darren was now thinking that he should have said yes. Cause now his Love is... With some one else.

"**What the Fuck**!" Chris said as Kyle splashed the salty water onto his face.

Kyle smiled saying,"Oh! I'm sorry. Won't more."

And then more water all over Chris.

"Kyle! I'm not gonna get you out like this." Chris said out.

And jumped on him pulling Kyle into the water.

Both of them were just acting like kids.

Where as Darren was really being Jealous seeing both of them onto each other.

"_**What the F... Chris! I can only touch you no one else. And the SON OF BITCH is crossing his boundaries **_." Darren thought to himself.

"That's it!" Darren said getting up.

"Chris honey! I think that's enough with the swimming. Don't you won't to go somewhere else." Darren said walking near to the water.

"Yeh ok! We are coming." Chris replied throwing the last water splash on Kyle.

And then both of them came out. Darren gave Chris his towel. And clothes.

After both of them were dressed up again.

Chris said," Now what!"

"Disco!" Kyle said.

"_**What! No Disco. Just SHUT UP! YOU MOTHER FUCKER**_." Darren nodded slowly.

"What! Did you said something Darren?" Kyle asked.

"N-no," Darren stuttered.

"Yeh! We should go. It will be fun." Chris said.

* * *

"This is my Fav song." Kyle said sitting next to the bar.

"I know. It's always been your Fav." Chris replied.

"What would you like to have Sir!" The waiter asked.

"Three Beers." Kyle said.

**1 MINUTE later,**

"Here you go Sir your Beers."

"Thanks!" Chris said.

"So Darren! Tell me the first time you meet Chris. And how did you started loving My Sweetie Pie." Kyle said having a sip of beer.

First Darren didn't said anything but then finally spoke in a polite manner looking towards Chris.

"I met him at Glee set for the first time. And Chris was doing something like this." Darren pointed towards Chris who was moving his fingers in his soft hairs making curls.

Chris quickly stopped doing it.

"Oh! Yeh he always do that." Kyle smiled.

"Then what?" Kyle asked

"Then I kept looking him. His Snow White Face, Blur Green breath taking eyes... And I forgot everything. It was like I find what I was looking for." Darren said looking into those blue green eyes.

"That's so sweet. But didn't you find it difficult... I mean you were Straight..." Kyle was saying but Darren cut him off.

"So what! **Love has no Boundaries**. I love Chris and that's all matters. I don't care what people think of me. Cause I have hat I wanted Chris." Darren said with affection he could see into Chris eyes right now.

But the eye lock break as Chris lead and gave a Soft Kiss on Darren's lips. And Darren kissed him back.

"A... Hum... We are in a Disco guys. Save it for the night." Kyle smirked.

"Sure! We will." Chris said moving apart.

"Hey Chris! Come lets dance." Kyle held his hand out for him.

"Sure! My Pleasure." Chris smiled and grabbed Kyle hand.

Darren saw them walking towards the dance floor hand in hand.

Darren took a deep breath trying to realise his... Seeing Kyle and his Love dancing together with Kyle hands around Chris waist. And Chris laughing and moving his hips with the beat of music.

"That's it." Darren said getting up and walked towards the dance floor.

"If you don't mind. May I." Darren asked Kyle and offered his hand to Chris.

"Sure! Why no." Kyle smiled and moved away giving clean path to Darren.

Chris accepted his offer grabbing his hand and smiled. Darren placed his hand on waist. And Chris cupped his hand around Darren neck. And started dancing.

Darren moved his hands below Chris waist and grabbed his moving hips. And danced along the music.

* * *

"It was a lot fun today." Chris said stepping inside the house.

"Yeh! It was..." Kyle replied.

"I'm tired now so I am going to sleep. Good night! Sweet dreams." Kyle said moving towards his bed room.

"Good Night!" Chris said in a tired voice.

"I'm really tired to." Chris said moving forward.

"Oh God Darren! What are y..." Chris was saying but Darren cut him of and lifted him into his arms just like a Baby.

"How can I let you walk even a step. When you don't want to." Darren said moving towards the bedroom carting Chris in his strong arms.

"I Love you so much." Chris said cupping his arms around Darren neck.

"Love you to Sweet Heart."

* * *

Darren put him down on the bed saying, " here you go Baby."

Chris looked him and smiled.

Darren quickly unbuttoned his shirt and and then pushed Chris on the bed and lay over him. And kissed him harder on lips. Moving his hands and unbuttoning Chris shirt and throw it on the floor. And kissed him harder.

Chris rubbed his hands over Darren's cold back. And Darren rubbing and kissing his Snow White chest slowly. And then smoothly moving lower Darren unbuttoned Chris jeans. And Chris did the same.

By now both of them were undressed fully. And Darren was kissing Chris stomach and his hands rubbing his hips and legs. And Chris was moving his hands softly on Darren's bare chest.

And then Chris twisted and was all over Darren. Kissing him everywhere. And also liking his body with his tongue.

Then again Darren was all over Chris. Kissing him harder and harder with his mouth into Chris and there tongues were touching each other.

"**You take my breath away**." Chris said cupping his hands around Darren's waist.

Chris breaths got heavy when Darren moved his hands over his chest and kissing him all over.

"How do you feel now?" Darren asked still kissing him.

"I'm feeling even **Lighter then a Feather**." Chris replied

"Me too." Darren smiled. And kissed him on the soft lips.

"And why are you so sexy today." Chris asked moving his upper lip.

Darren paused for a second then spoke.

"Baby! I have to go out of city tomorrow for a day."

* * *

**A/N**; So what do you think about the Chapter? And any guesses why Darren is going?

I hope you like the Chp.

Review to let me know. And if you can guess before the next update then tell me on Review or PM.

Lots of Love for the fans and Specially for Gleek178 as she is a darling Friend,

TVD lover18.


	5. Ch5, Gone

**Hey guys I am so Sorryyyyy or the late update hope u can forgive me.**

**enjoy and let me know.**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Gone**,

"What!" Chris said getting up.

"Yeh Honey! I have to go out of city for a day only." Darren said.

"No! You are not going anywhere Darren. How will I... No you are not going." Chris snarled.

"Look Baby! I know I don't want to leave you neither. But I am going to meet my family. As I will be with you at Christmas." Darren said cupping his hands around Chris cheeks.

"But..." Chris was cut off as Darren peaked on his lips.

"Honey! I promise I will be back before night. But please I have to go its family to." Darren made a puppy dog face.

"Ok! I won't stop you. But! Only at one case." Chris smirked.

"And what's that?" Darren questioned.

"You will make Love to me the whole night." Chris smiled.

"Oh! I would love that." Darren smirked.

He pushed Chris back on the bed and started kiss him every where. There lips met into a passionate kiss full of love. There tongues exploring each others Mouth. Chis tilted his head to give Darren more tangled up his fingers in Darren's smooth silky curls.

Darren slowly started peaking and planting kiss on his neck and all the way to Chris's bare chest. Chris shivered when Darren kissed his nipples and licked them.

"Oh! Fuck..." Chris said his fingers tangled in Darren's hairs.

He kept doing that for a while and then moved down kissing his stomach and moving his one hands on Chris abs and the other on his hips.

Then Darren moved to the lower part on his body. He placed his hands at both sides of Chris bare hips as he kissed the inner side of his thighs and then without much hesitation placed his mouth on Chris naked cock sucking it hard.

Chris was rubbing Darren's back hardly.

"Fuck! It feels so good." Chris arched his back.

"Really!" Darren teased.

"Oh God Darren! Don't stop..." Chris requested. Darren smiled.

"I want you inside me,now!" Chris cited.

"Then _prepare me baby_" Darren smirked

And Chris knew what to do and without wasting much time. He slid down and took Darren cock into his mouth sucking it slowly.

"Fuck! Chris your mouth feels so good on my cock." Darren groaned.

As Chris gave one last lick and then slid back up placing a passionate kiss over Darren's mouth. Darren could taste his own self on Chris lips.

**"Make me feel you. Mark me yours."** Chris whispered against his lips.

And Darren didn't need to told what he had to do next so without wasting time he lifted one of Chris's legs and placed it over his shoulder and the other around his waist as he positioned him self and pushed his saliva covered cock into Chris tight hole.

"Fuck!" Chris moaned.

Darren smirked as he slowly moved himself in and out.

Chris got up on his elbows and place a kiss in Darren's lips.

"It feels so good. I never want this to end." Chris whispered against his lips.

"Me either." Darren cited as he deepened the kiss.

Cause if Chris wanted Darren to make love to him he will do it as much time and as much longer he wants.

* * *

"Bye honey!" Darren said kissing Chris on the lips.

"Bye sweet heart! Don't make me wait to long." Chris said moving his upper lip.

"I won't." Darren said quickly lending away.

"Bye Darren. Say hi to your family." Kyle said from behind.

"Yeh sure." Darren said a bit bitterly.

_(Darren! You are leaving your Chris with this nasty... But)_

_(Don't worry Chris is only your's he's just a friend.)_

"Bye Honey!" Darren said and then left.

* * *

One hour passed,

"Hey Chris! I was thinking that as Darren has gone and he won't be back till night so why don't we got out." Kyle said sitting next to him on the sofa.

"Humm... Well yeh seems nice to me." Chris smiled.

"Then lets get ready. I'll go and change to." Kyle said getting up.

"Ok! Me to."

"Ready! Lets go."

"Wow... Chris you look awesome." Kyle said as Chris walked out of his room wearing tight jeans, white shirt and a waistcoat on it in black.

"Thanks" Chris replied.

**"You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?  
Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing**

**They say be afraid**  
**You're not like the others, futuristic lover**  
**Different DNA**  
**They don't understand you**

**You're from a whole other world**  
**A different dimension**  
**You open my eyes**  
**And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light**

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**  
**Infect me with your love and**  
**Fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me**  
**Wanna be a victim**  
**Ready for abduction"**

"Two vodkas!" Kyle said.

"Hum... This is my Fav song." Kyle said moving his shoulder on the beat of the song.

"Kyle! How is your girlfriend by the way. Like isn't she missing you. You talked to her?" Chris asked.

"Well! She miss me and I to. She is in Las Vegas right now due to her some work. And I take to her before every night I go to bed." Kyle blushed.

Chris smiled.

**"Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial**

You're so supersonic  
Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers  
Your kiss is cosmic  
Every move is magic

You're from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction"

"Vodkas." The bar tender Cited.

"Thanks" Chris said.

"Ok! So... 1... 2 and 3" Kyle said as both the boys took the vodka.

"Want more?" Kyle asked.

"No! I have to drive back to." Chris smirked.

"Yeh! Right but I would want to have more then one." Kyle smirked.

"Make me one more." Kyle cited to the bar tender.

After the third one when Kyle was moving over to the fourth round Chris stopped him saying,

"That's enough! I seriously don't want to carry you back home."

"But..." Kyle wanted to object but Chris cut him off.

"No more!" Chris arched the perfect eyebrow.

"Ok! Ok! As you say, Sir" Kyle gulped.

And Chris giggled at his drunken friend.

"Hey! Come lets dance." Kyle said getting up as he held Chris hand.

"Ah... Ok!" Chris smiled.

Kyle moved his shoulder twisting his head as he walked to the dance floor with Chris.

"I think the vodka has already started showing its effect." Chris laughed as Kyle dragged him on the dance floor moving his body with the beat of the music.

"What's the fun if it do t show the effect and make a person drown in it." Kyle shouted over the loud music.

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**

**Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison**

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction

Kyle moved his hips with the rhythm of the song as his hands were moving in the air dancing in their own. Chris laughed out loud as he slowly started moving his body trying to cop up with the music.

Kiss me! Kiss kiss me..." Kyle repeated the lyrics as he wrapped his arms around Chris waist and pulled him closer whispering in his ear.

"I brought you up here to dance... move this sexy ass."

Chris gave a punch on his shoulder.

"Ouch! That hurts." Kyle cited

"If you did t shut your mouth now then another one is coming on its way." Chris teased.

Kyle sighed. Which made Chris laugh out more.

As they danced, teased each other and the time went on.

* * *

"I had so much Funnn... That I can't tell. Thank you, Chrise" Kyle leaned over Chris back as Chris unlocked the door.

"Yeh! Ok! Ok! Your welcome." Chris answered wrapping his arms around his best friend waist and helped him inside the house. As Kyle rested his head on his shoulder.

"I will never forget this night." Kyle smirked.

"Me to." Chris rolled his eyes as he almost dragged his drunken friend into his room.

As they reached to the bedroom Chris laid Kyle on the bed and took of his shoes.

"You know,Chris! You are really _sweet pie and a sweet heart_." Kyle gulped.

Chris smiled at his friend and rolled his eyes as he finally succeed in taking of his shoes and placed them next to the bed.

"I think you should sleep now. You really need it." Chris interrogate as he held the cover over his friend.

"Good Night, Kyle!" Chris said and took a step to move but was dragged back as Kyle grabbed his arms and pulled him which resulted in Chris losing his balance an he fell right on top of his friends lying body.

"I don't want to sleep." Kyle said stubbornly.

"So what do you want me to sing you a **lullaby**." Chris said frustratingly.

"Yes! Sing me a lullaby."

"Are you crazy... Go to sleep." Chris said and tried to get up.

"No! First a lullaby or I want let you go." Kyle frowned and tightened his grip around Chris waist.

"Kyle! Stop being a,baby!" Chris groaned.

"I am a,**BABY!** So stop arguing or I will cry."

Chris rolled his eyes in frustration cause he knew this won't be going anywhere as his drunken friend won't give up. So he finally sighed and cited,

"Ok, Fine! You win"

"Yay!" Kyle beamed.

"But! At least let me go." Chris pleaded

"So you can run away. I know you very well, Sweetie Pie! First sing then free your self."

"You are such a dick."

"Hahahah!" Kyle laughed out.

**"Rock up my baby,**

**Where ever you are..."** Chris himself was feeling to laugh out loud due to the current situation. It was like he was a mommy singing lullaby to her baby.

**"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"**

Chris snapped his head towards the door as he saw his boyfriend standing at the door.

**"Darren!"**

* * *

**A/N; Hope you all like it. :-)**

**love,**

**CC2050**


	6. Ch 6, Misunderstanding,

**Hey Guys, here you go with the second last Chapter. This one is sad and intense. But I can say next will be a lot better and fluffy. **

**Ignore the Grammar errors. As English is not my first language. **

**Now not much to say so go and read.**

**Review to let me know.**

* * *

Chapter 6,

**Misunderstanding,**

"Darren" Kurt quickly shot up from top of his friend starring in his boyfriends direction and noticing that may be some explanations need to be done. Cause Chris knew Darren very well and the way he was right now starring at him tells him may be he would be in a bit problem.

As Chris stood up and took a step towards his boyfriend direction saying,"Darren I thought you wouldn't be back by midnight cause I heard that it was a little rain storm and the traffic was creating problems, but I am glad you make..." Chris was cut off by Darren.

"Yeh! I can see that very well. You were really busy in something and may be I just blow it all interrupting it didn't I." Darren snarled.

"What! No don't say like that, Dare! It's not like that... It was just that me and Kyle went to club and he drunk a little bit more then usual and I was just helping him la..."

"I don't need to know... I don't need explanations... I think what I have seen through my eyes is...is enough." Darren snapped starring right into Chris painful eyes.

It was when Kyle got a bit back into his senses on hearing Darren arguing and some how screaming and snapping at Chris and realised that its not getting into a good way. So he finally sat up and stood besides Chris.

"Darren Man! What the hell are you saying... It's not like that you are misunderstanding it. Chris was jus-"

**"You just shut the fuck up. It's between me and Chris you don't have any right to jump in besides it's... I am not misunderstanding it."** Darren shouted out loud.

"Darren! Please stop it its nothing like that..." Chris literally begged to listen him but Darren was like out if the hands.

"Yeh right it's not what I am thinking... Really Chris! I just saw my boyfriend laying on top of the man he calls his friend... But I think it's way more then that." Darren groaned in frustration.

"Darren! Are you trying to say that I... I and Kyle are like... Like-" Chris can't even finish the sentence cause even spelling it out if his mouth pull daggers into his chest and tears were forming in his beautiful eyes.

"I am not saying it I can see it. You know I was trying to figure this out on my own that may be I was over thinking about your relationship with him or may be I was just being really possessive the way both of you interact... But I guess I was wrong in there."

"You are getting this all in a really wrong sense man." Kyle frowned as he placed a comforting hand over his best friend shoulder.

"I just said stay the **FUCk** out if this." Darren snapped in anger.

"Darren! How could you say all off this. I trusted you and I thought you trusted me to." Chris choked tears streaming out of his ocean colour eyes.

"I did trusted you... But I never thought you would shattered it into pieces like this." Darren frantic feeling his eyes watery too.

"I haven't done anything which would make you lose..."

"Stop lying! I don't want any other thing to hear its enough already. And I don't want any other shit..."

"**Dare..." C**hris whimpered

"I never accepted this from you Chris. I really loved you I never thought it would end up like this... You cheating over me with your friend." Darren groaned broken heartedly.

And before Chris could say any thing else or explain any other thing Darren was out of the room already rushing out if the apartment. As Chris ran for him screaming him to stop calling out his name '_Darren_' to stop him but couldn't as Darren was already gone leaving Chris all broken sobbing out loud behind the walls.

* * *

Kyle reached the main door and saw his friends on his knees crying out calling for his love to come back. So he quickly rushed towards him his all drunken affects gone by now. As he lend down on his own knees wrapping his arms around his friends shoulders comforting him.

"Shhhh... Chris! Please stop crying." Kyle frantic rubbing his one hand up and down Chris back soothing him.

"H-He is gone... he thou-thought... How could he think like that... How could be think I was cheating over him when I can't even think of it..." Chris choked on his words sobbing out loud.

"Shhh! I know it's just that he misunderstood it, but don't worry I will make everything Ok, I will talk to him." Kyle grumbled feeling tears rushing out of his own eyes seeing his best friend so desperate and broken in pain.

"He wo-won't listen to you. H-he thinks you and I... You and I are involved together..." Chris sobbed out loud.

"I don't give a damn on it. I will make him listen to me. At any cost. If he thinks its all because of me then I will fix it. I will tell him that you and I are only friends. I will bring him back to you, Chris!" Kyle frantic holding his friend tightly.

In that moment Kyle's mind reminded him something.

"Chris! Did Darren know that I am Straight... Did you ever told him I was not gay but straight." Kyle questioned thoughtfully.

It took a moment for Chris to reply in a weak broke voice.

"No! I never get a chance of telling him but I... I thought he would have figured it out."

"Have you ever told him that I have a girlfriend?

"No!"

"That's it he thinks I am Gay to when the truth is I am not. This is all a really big misunderstanding." Kyle commented

"But! Now what... I thought he trusted me he should have know that I only Loved him and no one else." Chris whimpered.

"I know but... This needs to be corrected I will go and talk to him I will tell him the truth..." Kyle was cut off.

"No! You won't talk I him. I was the one who didn't clarified everything in the start if I would have told him about you nothing would have happened today. So I will talk to him. I will tell him it's not what he thinks. I can't live without him." Chris frantic.

" But!"

"Kyle! No! please, you promise me you wont talk to him. i know if you did it will make things more difficult."

"But Chris!" Kyle tried to argue but Chris didn't let him.

"Please!"

"Ok! I promise, but you just please stop crying I can't see you like this. Please!" Kyle pleaded.

It took a while for Chris to settle but he finally stopped crying and Kyle helped him got up and took him to his room. After settling Chris under the covers Kyle said '_GoodNight_' and went to his own room.

* * *

Chris couldn't sleep. How can he? It wasn't possible for sleep to takeover. Tears were pouring out if his eyes as he was curled up on his bed knees almost up to his chin and arms wrapped around them.

Darren was feeling very uncomfortable on the bed. Although he was in his room in his apartment but nothing looked like the same everything looked unknown. May be because ever since Chris and Darren for into relationship it was very rear that Darren stayed in his apartment. He was lying on his bed wearing T-shirt and pyjamas squirming on the bed uncomfortably. He was not feeling anything good, he couldn't sleep cause of the lack of arms around him.

Darren sighed in frustration and got up for the bed and went to stand by the open window of his room. The sky was dark clouds covering the moon.

Tears were still flowing out if Chris eyes which ever now red due to crying. He was getting cold not because he was feeling clod but because he was missing the biggest thing in his life right now Darren's arms around him to comfort him. To tell him '_That I am always there for you.'_

And it was when Chris sat up on his bed and started singing, in a weak painful voice to express his self.

**"Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry**

**You don't know how lovely you are**

**I had to find you, tell you I need you**

**Tell you I set you apart"**

Flashes of Darren were filling Chris mind crowding with the happy moments they shared together Loving, Kissing... Sharing love.

**"Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions**

**Oh, let's go back to the start**

**Running in circles, coming up tails**

**Heads on a science apart"**

**[_Darren_]**

**"Nobody said it was easy**

**It's such a shame for us to part**

**Nobody said it was easy**

**No one ever said it would be this hard**

**Oh, take me back to the start"**

Memories of Chris were haunting Darren. And then what happened today what he saw was burning his heart. He never thought it will be to hard.

**"I was just guessing at numbers and figures**

**Pulling the puzzles apart**

**Questions of science, science and progress**

**Do not speak as loud as my heart"**

**[_Chris_]**

**"But tell me you love me, come back and haunt me**

**Oh and I rush to the start**

**Running in circles, chasing our tails**

**Coming back as we are"**

Tearing were streaming out if his eyes. Darren's face was haunting him. Those questions eyes which once showed love and trust today were judging him and he saw mistrust for him sled in them.

"**Nobody said it was easy**

**Oh, it's such a shame for us to part**

**Nobody said it was easy**

**No one ever said it would be so hard**

**I'm going back to the start"**

**_[Chris & Darren]_**

**Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Ah ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh"**

* * *

**12 Pm, afternoon.**

Kyle after waiting for 2 hours for Chris to come out of his room finally knocked on the door. But no reply came, so he turned the knob and opened the door and stepped in. The bed was empty Chris was not on bed. Kyle was about to call his name when his eyes landed on the window and he saw his best friend sitting besides it.

He slowly walked closer and It was when he realised that Chris haven't slept the whole night his eyes were swollen due to the crying and red his lips were slightly parted. He was just looking so broken.

"Chris!" Kyle aforesaid as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

The poor boy turned and gazed at his friend who was starting at him with concern eyes. And that was when Chris broken down into sobs again.

"Shhh! Chris! Please don't do this. Every thing will be fine soon. You just need to be strong." Kyle groaned taking his friend in his embrace.

"I can't... I feel so weak. Nothing feels O-Ok." He stuttered.

"You have to be strong. Talk to him. Tell him what you feel. Tell him you only Love him, just stop crying it won't help." Kyle suggested

Chris leaned back and whipped the tears away saying,"you are right I need to talk to him. I just can't lose him."

* * *

**_(Da Ding! Da Ding! Da Ding!)_**

Darren cell ringed but he didn't picked it up when he saw Chris name on it calling him.

"Darren! Please pick up the phone. Please! Talk to me once just don't turn your back on me without giving me a chance to speak." Chris said to himself holding the cell to his ear. Waiting for Darren to pick it up. But he didn't.

**_(Da Ding)_**

Darren was not picking up the call.

_(Stop calling me Chris. I don't want to talk) h_e thought to himself.

**_(Da Ding)_**

That's it. Darren pick his cell and switched it off.

"The number you dialled is switched off." The machine spoke.

"No! Why are you doing this?" Chris whimpered tossing his iPhone on the bed.

* * *

**_One Week passed_**, and no reply or answer came from Darren. Chris even went to his apartment but no one came out and waiting there after so long he came back half heartedly.

Kyle was getting really worried for his friend. Chris was getting weaker and paler. He wasn't eating anything properly. Most of the time he stayed locked up in his room. And everything was getting out of hands and more complicated.

It was 8th day today, Kyle made breakfast like usual and went into Chris room. And saw him standing by the window. He placed the tray of breakfast on the coffee table and went towards the window.

"Chris! I have made breakfast. Please! Eat something you haven't ate last night to." Kyle said softly.

"I am not hungry" Chris replied without looking at him.

**"Chris! Stop it! Why are you doing this? You are punishing yourself. Just look at yourself how miserable you look." **Kyle finally exploded.

"It's known of your business. Just go way leave me alone." Chris snarled.

"What! Known of my business. You are my friend. You need help and you want me to go away. I won't."

"I don't need anyone's help. I can handle my self. I am not a baby."

"You are acting like one. Look at you self. You are so pale and getting weak. You need to eat something. Stop punishing your self." Kyle objected.

"If I am **Punishing** myself its my life. I can do whatever I want to do. You can not force me into anything." Chris snapped finally looking into Kyle's direction.

"Ok! If this is what you want them fine. I will go talk to Darren I will tell him what needs to be told." Kyle frowned.

"No, you won't"

**"I will! I will God Dammit! I can't see you like this suffering through pains." **Kyle literally shouted.

"I said I don't want anyone coming in between me and him. It's my problem I will solve it."

"No it's not only yours. I am going and I will make him listen to me. I will tell him what have he done to you." Kyle said and started towards the door.

"Kyle! Wait! No... Stop!..." Chris shouted and ran towards him.

"No! This has to end now" Kyle groaned.

**"No wait! Ahhhhh..."** Chris whimpered.

Kyle turned around on hearing Chris cry and as soon as he turned he saw Chris had fallen the floor.

"Chris!" Kyle shouted and ran towards him. He bend on his knees and took Chris by the shoulders and placed his head on his lap patting his face.

"Chris! Chris! Can you hear me. Please! Talk to me open your eyes." Kyle pleaded.

But Chris didn't opened his eyes as blackness took hold on him fully.

* * *

**A/N; Hope you all like it. The next chapter will be the last one Epilogue. **

**And I will try to post it soon. I have also started a new Fic (Bite Of My Heart) and its chapter one is posted so the ones who want to read it can go and read. :-)**

**Love to all Readers,**

**CC2050.**


	7. Ch7, somewhere only we know

**Well here is the last Chapter of this story I hope u all will like it.**

**ignore the mistakes as English is not my first language. **

* * *

Chapter 7,

**Somewhere Only we know,**

**1 week passed,**

Chris was finally discharged from The hospital. And was allowed to go back home. But was advise to get as much rest as he could.

_(When Kyle brought Chris to the hospital that day wen he blanked out. The doctors said that it was because he got a nervous break down due to taking so much stress. And it was better of he don't take much stress. And then the doctors kept him under observation for a week. Until Chris was healed again.)_

* * *

As Chris reached to his apartment with Kyle by his side. His cell rang and he picked up the call.

"Hello!" Chris said

Kyle started at Chris as he kept on nodding.

"Ok! I will be there yes. I will be taking the first filet tomorrow." Chris confirmed

"Thank you" Chris aforesaid and ended the call.

"Who were you talking to? And what did you said about the first filet tomorrow?" Kyle demanded with curiosity.

"Well... I am going to New York tomorrow morning. The publisher called me and said I am need there regarding 'The Land Of Stories; Wishing Spell' so I have to go." Chris answered

"What! No way you are going anywhere. You just got out of the hospital after a week. And the doctors said you need rest and I am not letting you go anywhere." Kyle objected

"I am going and this is final. And I don't need anyone's permission I am grown up. And why do you care the one who should have cared didn't even called me that how was I... So just please leave me. I am going and no one can stop me." Chris frantic and stormed into his room slamming the door shut behind his back.

"That's it! If I can't go someone else can." Kyle said to himself as he dialled a number.

"Hey baby!" Kyle said

"Yeh I am fine."

"I need your help its about Chris and Darren." Kyle groaned

"Here's what you need to do."

"Thanks baby! Love you so much" Kyle said

"Love you too" the voice came from the other side of the line.

* * *

'_Ting Tong'_

_'Ting Ting'_

"Coming!" Darren called as he rushed to open the front door.

"Yes, who's there" Darren queried as he opened the door and saw a girl about 22 standing at the door. She had blind hairs, bright greenish eyes, and was wearing tight jeans with a black top.

"Darren!" She said

"Yes, but who are you?" Darren asked thoughtfully

"You don't know me but I do."

"And how is that so?"

"If you let me in I think I can answer to your question" she replied

"Oh! Sorry! Come in" Darren got a side and allows her in.

As they were now standing in the living room.

"I am **Maya**"

"I still can't recall any familiar name..." Darren was cut off

"I am Kyle's girlfriend" she said

"What!"

"Yes, I am Kyle's girlfriend." She said again

"That's not true. How can that be? H-he is gay how an he have a..."

"He is not gay... This is where you were wrong, Darren! You loved Chris then how could you not believe what he said to you." She snarled

"I-I..."

**"You should have let him explain. He loved you so much. And what you did... He broke him by saying he was cheating over you with Kyle who he sees as his best friend and as a brother. Kyle and Chris are childhood friends. And you what did you did. Without knowing what was truth you made up all this by yourself. How could you do that. WHEN YOU LOVE SOMEONE YOU TRUST HIM." **She frantic

Darren was quite he didn't have words to say. He was cursing hisself right now that why don't he let Chris explain for once when he was trying to but _"I was being such. Jerk I didn't even have him a chance to speak. What have I done"_ Darren thought to himself.

"You broke his heart. He tried to contact you but you were being so stupid that you didn't let him. And just because of you he got nervous breakdown as he was taking so much stress." She snarled

And that jerked Darren out of his thoughts. "**What! Chris had nervous breakdown?" **Darren asked shocked

"He was in hospital for a week. But you didn't even tried that was he ok or not."

"Oh God! What have I done? I ruined everything... I... I broke his trust. I don't deserve him" Darren whimpered tears forming in his eyes.

"Do you love him?" Maya questioned

"More then anything else" Darren replied without a doubt

"Then go and stop him. He is going to New York today in an hour due to some publish stuff of his book. We tried to stop him because he needs rest but he is being stubborn and is not listening. And I know only you can stop him he **JUST NEEDS YOU RIGHT NOW" **she aforesaid.

"He's going to New York. Oh God! How much time do I have" Darren asked already grabbing his car keys.

"Well I guess 45 mins right now" she answered.

"Lets Go"

* * *

_**"This is the announcement for the passengers going to New York, that come towards the departure 112." **_A female voice came from the microphones.

"I have to go now" Chris said to Kyle.

"Chris! Think again you can delay the work you still need rest." Kyle said concernly.

"I am fine, and I have to go now. See you later. Bye" Chris said moving towards its departure area.

**"I walked across an empty land**

**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**

**I felt the earth beneath my feet**

**Sat by the river and it made me complete"**

Chris froze at his step as he familiar voice ringed in his ears. And he quickly turned around just to see Darren standing 20 feet far from him starring.

**"Oh simple thing where have you gone?**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin"**

Darren took two steps ahead moving towards Chris who was still plastered at his place. Eying Darren with painful hurtful eyes.

**"I came across a fallen tree**

**I felt the branches of it looking at me**

**Is this the place we used to love?**

**Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?**

**Oh simple thing where have you gone?**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin"**

By now Darren was just few steps aways from Chris. He could see tears forming in Chris eyes which he was trying his best to hide.

"**And if you have a minute why don't we go**

**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**

**This could be the end of everything**

**So why don't we go**

**Somewhere only we know?**

**Somewhere only we know?**

**Oh simple thing where have you gone?**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin"**

Darren leaned closer and got hold of Chris hand into his own warm once.

**"And if you have a minute why don't we go**

**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**

**This could be the end of everything**

**So why don't we go?**

**So why don't we go?**

**Ah-ah-ah**

**Ah-ah-ah**

**This could be the end of everything**

**So why don't we go**

**Somewhere only we know?**

**Somewhere only we know?**

**Somewhere only we know?"**

As the song finished Tears were streaming out of both Darren's and Chris eyes but both of them said nothing. But finally Darren broke the silence saying,"Chris! I-I am sooo sor..." Darren was cut off as a slap came right across his left cheek and made him stop. As Chris threw himself over him wrapping his arms around his neck.

**"I hate you... I hate you..." **Chris choked as he started sobbing out loud.

Darren gingerly wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer that their bodies were pressed together.

**"But... I love you" **Darren groaned. Which made Chris sob out more louder and Darren tightened his grip around him not letting him fall.

After a while when Chris finally stopped crying and leaned back Darren started exploding with apologies.

"Chris! I am so sorry. I can't believe I mistrusted you. I am a jerk. I am a stupid. I should have let you explain, but I didn't... And I left you I can believe I did it. I hurt you and then you were in hospital and I didn't even know or cared. I am such an awful boyfriend." Darren babbled as he gasped for air.

"And I-I just want to die right now for what I did with you. You deserve **Love and care **and I what did I gave **PAIN** I can never forgive myself for that. I am so sorry..." Darren whimpered tears trailing down his red cheeks.

"Dare! It's... Chris was cut off

"I am so sorry... I can't believe I did this to you. I should have trusted you I should have know that you would never cheat me."

"**Dare**!"

"And... And when you needed I was not there for you. To hold your hand and to comfort you... I-I feel so useless and guilty and awful right now... I just want to..." Darren was cut off as a pair of pink lips crashed over his trembling ones for a hungrily kiss.

"But I am so sorr..." Darren tried to speak within the kiss but Chris shut him up with another heated mouth full kiss. And Darren responded this time. Both lovers kissed each other tenderly forget that they were standing on the airport with hundred of people around them. But none of the cared. Chris could hear whistles from the crowd around them but he didn't cared an kissed Darren passionately. And Darren did the same his once hand around Chris waist and the other one moving up and down his back. As both of them leaned back to catch some air.

"But! I am so sorry, Chris! For hurting you, for not believing you, for..."

"I forgive you" Chris beamed as pecked another kiss over Darren's lips.

"I love you so much" Darren said attaching their foreheads together.

"I Love you too"

"Thank God! You came Darren other wise I thought he will again end up on bed" Kyle chuckled coming towards the couple with his own girlfriend.

"Shut up!" Chris frowned

"Kyle! I am so sorry, man I also hurt you and mistrusts you" Darren said with a low voice

"It's ok, I didn't mind. Just keep him happy that's all I want." Kyle smiled.

"_**This is the last announcement for the passengers going to New York that come to their departure area"**_

"Screw it now, Chris is not going anywhere now" Kyle shouted

"And why is that so I am not going?" Chris asked arching an eyebrow

"And why do you think I would let you go, Chris?" Darren said pulling him closer.

"Well... I-I... "

"You are going back to home with me. And cuddle up with me on the bed as I missed my cuddling a lot. Besides you need rest and now as I am here I won't let you take stress or won't let you do what you want cause your health comes first." Darren almost commanded

Chris didn't said a word but just smiled. But it faded when he saw the reddening make appearing across Darren's left cheek.

"I am so sorry for the slap, honey! I was just angry and... Don't it hurts?" Chris asked concernly ash he gingerly placed a hand over Darren's face

"No! It's fine I deserved it" Darren smirked.

"So now shall we go" Darren asked

"I am dying to hold you back" Chris giggled

* * *

Both of them were lying in Chris bed snuggled up closer to each other. Darren's arms around Chris holding him closer to his chest.

"Darren!" Chris said

"Humm"

"Never leave me again" Chris frantic

Darren letter his head to catch Chris eyes as he said,"**never**"

**"I love you so much"**

**"I love you too"**

**A/N; so Thankyou all so much for reading my this Fic. :-)**

**Love to all,**

**CC2050.**


End file.
